Last Mission
by Miya Inoue
Summary: Parte V online!Cody bate de frente com uns caras sinistros,Yolei abre seu coracão,Ken e Davis sentem a manifestacão do desejo...ufa!
1. Prologo

**...Last Mission...**

Prólogo

Ano: 2007.Há cinco anos atrás, a primeira e segunda gerações de Digiescolhidos derrotaram o mal e abriram as portas do Digimundo para as pessoas que vivem no plano da realidade.Atualmente, qualquer ser humano pode possuir seu próprio Digimon e fazer parte do mundo que um dia foi o mágico segredo compartilhado entre doze amigos...

Davis Motomiya:16 anos,estudante do 1o ano do Colegial.É o principal jogador do time de futebol da escola.Muito popular e admirado por causa de seus méritos esportivos, não consegue ser levado a sério pelas garotas.Sua obsessão por Kari desvaneceu com o tempo, deixando espaço somente para brigando com Yolei por qualquer bobagem, mas a considera como sendo sua segunda melhor amiga.

Takeru Takashi:16 anos,está no 1o ano do Colegial,joga no time de basquete, e acabou conquistando também o posto de capitão, por ser um jogador brilhante e acima de tudo responsável. É um dos rapazes mais cobiçados da escola, mas nenhuma garota é capaz de fazê-lo esquecer Kari Kamiya, sua verdadeira paixão, a quem nunca se declarou por medo de comprometer a cumplicidade existente entre os dois.

Cody Hida:14 anos,cursa o 2o ano Ginasial.Faz parte do clube de xadrez da escola, mas continua treinando Kendo.Está tendo problemas com uns arruaceiros que estão rondando Odaiba.Não quer usar de violência com eles, mas se sente na responsabilidade de fazer algo.Gosta de jogar xadrez com Ken Ichijoji, de quem acabou se tornando bem íntimo.Apesar de ser o mais jovem, está sempre dando conselhos aos amigos.

Ken Ichijoji: 16 anos, 1o ano do Colegial.Há três anos se mudou com os pais para Odaiba.Joga futebol, e gosta de literatura.Está para completar oito meses de namoro com Kari Kamiya, mas não está apaixonado por ela.Tem sentimentos velados por Yolei Inoue, e em respeito à namorada, procura sufoca-los, mas ultimamente não está se saindo bem é o único que tem conhecimento da situação que está enfrentando.

Kari Kamiya: 16 anos, 1o ano do Colegial.Gosta de dançar, continua bonita e amável com todos.Graças à proximidade, conheceu Ken Ichijoji melhor, e acabou se encantando com sua gentileza e sensibilidade.À princípio,o viu como amigo,mas depois se descobriu atraída por ele.Tomou a iniciativa de pedi-lo em namoro.Seus melhores amigos são TK e Yolei,que foram os primeiros a saber sobre seu interesse por Ken.

Yolei Inoue:17 anos,2o ano do Colegial.Graças aos conselhos de Kari,de uns três anos para cá vem cuidando da aparência e se vestindo melhor.Trocou os óculos por lentes de contato. É uma jovem bonita e espirituosa.Faz parte do clube de computação.Na época em que Kari e Ken começaram a sair, estava namorando outro rapaz.Seus sentimentos pelo namorado da amiga estão latentes, mas podem vir à tona a qualquer momento.

Quanto aos outros, já estão com suas vidas praticamente no eixo, bem encaminhadas: todos estão na faculdade, uns mais adiantados, outros menos.Mimi continua morando nos Estados Unidos e Izzy acabou indo para lá se juntar à ela,com a desculpa de que seu sonho sempre fora fazer faculdade em um país estrangeiro.Sora terminou o namoro com Matt durante o ginásio, e há três anos mantém um relacionamento firme e feliz com Tai, os dois já tem até planos de ir morar juntos.Quanto ao vocalista dos Jovens Lobos, continua com sua bem-sucedida banda de rock, pois possui mais talento para cantar do que para se relacionar afetivamente com alguém.Joe está ocupando todo o seu tempo com o que mais gosta na vida: os estudos.

Ao contrário da primeira, a segunda geração ainda tem muito que fazer.E decidir.

* * *

Olá!Resolvi escrever um prólogo primeiro, para todo mundo saber como os digiescolhidos estão após cinco anos do término das lutas. 

Pretendo escrever muitos capítulos, os mais longos que eu conseguir, porém, como o público de fanfiction do Digimon é pequeno, por favor, deixe uma review, não quero achar que estou escrevendo à toa.


	2. Parte I

**...Last Mission...**

Parte I

O céu de Odaiba foi tomado pela claridade fosca que era peculiar ao pôr-do-sol.As aulas tinham sido encerradas há pouco mais de duas horas.

Ken Ichijoji havia se reunido brevemente com seus amigos após deixarem a escola, numa lanchonete próxima.Todos estavam lá, Kari, TK, Davis e Cody, ou melhor, apenas um deles não estava presente.Fora o primeiro do grupo a notar a chegada de Yolei, pois de vez em quando lançava olhares furtivos na direção da entrada...

_Flashback_

A jovem se aproximara dos colegas, e os cumprimentara do mesmo jeito animado de sempre.Tinha abraçado Kari, feito festa no cabelo de Cody, mostrado um sinal positivo para TK, dado um 'leve' tapinha na cabeça de Davis, e para ele, Ken, havia sorrido.

O rapaz havia retribuído com um outro sorriso, gentil e um tanto contido, como sempre.Mas a grande novidade ainda estava por vir.

"E o Seiya, ele não quis vir?" Perguntara Kari,apenas por consideração à amiga.

Seiya era namorado de Yolei.Um namorado, na opinião de Ken, muito, muito inadequado para alguém como ela...

"Ele não vem. Nunca mais".Respondera, fazendo um gesto de impaciência ao repuxar o canto da boca.

"Caramba, ele morreu?" Disse Davis, com ar maroto de quem estava a fim de dar uma grande gargalhada.

"Quase. Nós terminamos".

Todos pareceram surpresos.Ken, além da surpresa, sentiu o coração estremecer.

"Vocês terminaram? M-mas terminaram mesmo?".

Todos olharam para ele.Davis começou a rir, mas Ken não deu importância.

"Terminamos mesmo".Respondeu Yolei, sorrindo ao roubar para si o suco que Davis nem chegara a experimentar.

"Mas quando foi isso?" Indagara Kari.

"Ontem à noite".

"Você não me disse nada quando nós nos encontramos hoje de manhã!".

"Desculpe, é que eu nem me lembrava mais desse assunto, sabe?".Dissera Yolei, rindo de um jeito meio abobado.

"Porquê vocês terminaram?" Quis saber Cody.

"Ainda precisa perguntar? Ele era um idiota!" Declarara Davis, ganhando um olhar de censura de TK.

"Davis, você diz cada coisa!".

"Não, TK, excepcionalmente o Davis tem razão. Ele deve saber o que está dizendo, afinal, um idiota sempre reconhece o outro".

Todos riram, menos o ofendido e Ken Ichijoji.Yolei sentara-se entre Davis e ele.Tudo o que este conseguia fazer era observá-la, com uma expressão muito serena.

"Ele te fez alguma coisa?".Perguntara, com polidez.Davis enchera a boca de batata-frita e tentara dizer algo, mas começara a tossir.

Yolei se voltara para o ex-Imperador Digimon.

"Ele ofendeu o meu irmão. Aí eu dei um soco nele, mas nada demais, nem foi o suficiente para quebrar o nariz. Ele me chamou de 'estúpida', aí eu o mandei cair fora antes que eu o fizesse rolar abaixo cada lance de escada do meu prédio".

Ela dera uma piscadela à Ken,fazendo-o rir.Kari então interrompera o contato visual entre os dois ao tomar o copo de suco das mãos de Yolei pra entregá-lo à Davis,que agora estava decididamente engasgado.

_Fim de Flashback_

Ken Ichijoji havia acabado de chegar em casa, e estava agora deitado em sua cama, relembrando aquele encontro.Wormmon estava no Digimundo, fazendo uma inspeção de rotina com os outros digimons.Não tinha nem com quem conversar, para distrair a mente daqueles pensamentos.

Ao deixar Kari em casa, após terem saído da lanchonete, ela lhe dissera: _"Venha aqui hoje à noite, meus pais e o Tai vão sair. Tenho uma surpresa para você"._Não fazia a menor idéia do que seria a tal surpresa, mas um pensamento tresloucado lhe passou pela cabeça: _"Tomara que ela queira terminar comigo"._

Após ter essa idéia, Ken se sentiu um pouco Imperador Digimon novamente.Não podia ficar pensando essas coisas.Não podia mais continuar pensando em Yolei daquela forma ao mesmo tempo em que namorava sua melhor amiga.Não deveria estar tão feliz com o término do namoro dela,para começar.Bom, se resolvesse levar em conta o fato de que ela mesma não parecia nem um pouco aborrecida com o fim do relacionamento, talvez não fosse algo tão horrível assim.

Mas era, porquê havia uma terceira pessoa envolvida nisso.Kari.

Não que ela não fosse uma garota maravilhosa.Não que não gostasse de sua companhia.Mas nunca pensara nela como alguém que pudesse fazer parte de sua vida em um nível além da amizade.Seria extremamente hipócrita se dissesse que era ruim ser namorado de Kari Kamiya.Mas todos os olhares que dirigia à ela desde que a conhecera nunca haviam sido procedidos por silêncios repletos de constrangimento ou sorrisos embaraçados,como quando estava com Yolei.Tudo bem, aquelas reações eram todas de sua parte somente, embora há muito tempo ele tenha deixado de manifestá-las (em algum momento de sua vida teria de deixar de ser um pouco menos tímido).Só as reações.O sentimento sofreu mudanças, ficou estável, mais concreto e visível para si mesmo, mas não desapareceu.

Ken virou de lado, deixando o braço pender para fora do colchão.Seu cenho se franziu, enquanto ponderou que não havia indício de existir alguma reciprocidade.Yolei sempre agira normalmente ao seu redor.Desde que se mudara para Odaiba,ela estava sempre presente,mas o tratava com gentileza,constantemente contribuindo para manter o seu astral em alta,mas nunca viu nas atitudes dela alguma coisa que indicasse haver em suas intenções algo mais do que cuidar bem de um grande amigo.

Uma das inúmeras provas disso era uma situação ocorrida há três anos,pouco depois de ter ido morar naquele distrito.Os alunos do 1o e 2o anos do Ginásio tinham organizado uma festa num sábado noite,sem nenhuma razão especial.Era um simples encontro entre estudantes da mesma escola que queriam se divertir.Mas para ele,que sempre fora tímido e reservado,aquela festa,no início,tinha sido sinônimo de pesadelo.No entanto,resolvera ir,até porquê Davis e Yolei não o deixaram escapar:foram até a casa dele busca-lo.

Lembrou que ao chegar ao local da festa e ver aquele monte de pessoas desconhecidas,rindo,dançando e conversando,entrara em pânico.Passara uma hora inteira de aflição muito bem disfarçada,até que encontrara um lugar onde se esconder de tudo.Empurrara uma porta,fechando-a cautelosamente atrás de si.Sozinho na varanda espaçosa,sentou-se no chão,recostando-se contra o vidro que a separava do resto da casa.As cortinas fechadas não deixariam que o vissem.Na verdade,só uma pessoa prestara atenção...

_Flashback_

Ken abraçou as pernas e descansou o queixo sobre os joelhos.Suspirou chateado.Porquê todas as pessoas que algum dia tiveram uma experiência como 'gênios do mal' eram tão estúpidas?

Não fazia o menor sentido ter receio de se misturar àquelas pessoas.Eram todos adolescentes,alguns até da sua idade.Mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir tão inadequado no meio deles.Há tempos atrás,quando era 'gênio',se achava superior demais para precisar da companhia dos outros.Agora,tinha medo de se aproximar das pessoas por se considerar idiota demais para ser aceito por elas.Talvez sua hesitação não fosse tão infundada afinal,quem iria querer aturar alguém tão complicado e sem graça por perto?

"Ken!"

Reconheceu a voz de imediato.Voltou-se a tempo de ver Yolei fechar a mesma porta pela qual ele se esgueirara.Deu um sorriso amistoso,mas uma coisa que não estava nos seus planos aconteceu:sentiu o coração disparar mais uma vez.A primeira tinha sido quando abriu a porta de entrada de seu apartamento horas antes e deu de cara com ela e Davis,mas não tinha conseguido prestar a menor atenção no amigo.Tinha bancado um completo idiota:gaguejara,demorara para convida-los a entrar,e ainda por cima seu rosto ficara todo vermelho,fato com o qual Davis,que nunca se tocava de nada relevante à sua volta,fizera questão de ficar intrigado.

Tentou conter a sensação desconfortável e ao mesmo tempo estimulante,estendendo um pouco as pernas e passando os dedos entre os cabelos.Ela ficou de joelhos diante dele,e todo seu esforço para manter o controle sobre si mesmo foi derrubado pela proximidade com a garota:seus longos cabelos desciam pelos ombros e pelas costas,ondulando-se.Seus olhos amendoados faziam um contraste muito interessante com o púrpura dos cabelos,e na opinião de Ken,não havia combinação mais encantadora do que aquela.Há algum tempo passara a usar lentes de contato,mas isso para ele também não fazia diferença,porquê ela era bonita de qualquer jeito...

"Você está se sentindo bem?" Indagou,tirando-o da letargia.

"Sim,sim,eu estou,Yolei,obrigado." Respondeu Ken,assentindo.Deu o melhor sorriso que pôde,mas ela não pareceu as mãos na cintura e o fitara com desconfiança.

"Então porquê está sozinho aqui fora?Andou marcando encontro com alguém,é?"

"Não!Eu só...vim respirar um pouco de ar puro."

Yolei revirou os olhos e deu um suspiro.Moveu-se e foi sentar bem ao lado dele.Ken afastou um pouco o braço,para evitar que se tocassem.

"Essa desculpa do ar puro eu já saquei...você não está é sentindo à vontade aqui,não é?"

Ele baixou o rosto por alguns momentos e depois se voltou para ela,sorrindo envergonhado.

"Pra falar a verdade...sim,eu...eu não estou me sentindo à vontade."

"Mas porquê,alguém falou ou fez alguma coisa que te deixou assim?"

"Não,e nem precisa.Você sabe como eu sou,né?"

Ichijoji desviou o olhar para o céu estrelado.Yolei o fitou durante um bom tempo,sem se mexer.A luz da lua provia claridade natural ao lugar.Um conseguia ver muito bem o rosto do outro.

Ela ficou em dúvida se devia fazer ou não,mas também não ia ficar ali parada,sendo uma espécie de âncora para faze-lo afundar ainda mais no mar de desânimo que vira em seus olhos.

Estendeu o braço e segurou o queixo de Ken o mais gentilmente possível e o levou a olhar para ela mais uma vez.E agora,o que ia dizer?Devia ter pensado nisso antes.

"Eles são nossos colegas de escola.Você não tem porquê ter medo deles ou coisa parecida."

Pronto,já fizera a grande besteira de insinuar que o garoto era covarde.Mas ninguém estava ali para lhe dar os parabéns por isso,que pena...

Mas ao invés de parecer chateado,Ken sorriu.Yolei foi contagiada pela gentileza e serenidade com que ele fez isso,e sorriu também,sentindo um pouco de constrangimento bem no íntimo.Era impressionante como o sorriso de Ken tinha o poder de deixar qualquer um de coração derretido...bom,pelo menos era assim que ela se sentia quando o via sorrir.

"Eu não tenho medo deles." Declarou,suavemente,embora demonstrasse firmeza em suas palavras."Eu só preciso de um tempo pra me acostumar...sabe,como me acostumei com vocês...até pouco tempo atrás,vocês eram os únicos amigos que eu tinha."

Yolei assentiu.De repente,lembrou que ainda estava com a mão no queixo dele,e a retirou rapidamente.

"Você não quer entrar?"

Ele meneou a cabeça.Entrar na festa pela porta da frente já foi um sacrifício inimaginável,quem dirá sair pateticamente de um esconderijo improvisado e cair de pára-quedas bem no meio de uma sala apinhada de gente.

"Alguém me viu vir para cá além de você?"

"Não.Eu não tinha ido falar antes com você porquê o Davis tinha te levado pra conversar com aqueles garotos do time de futebol...ai,às vezes me dá vontade de esganar o Davis,até parece que ele está disputando você comigo!"

Ken ficou muito surpreso ao ouvir aquilo.Poderia ser brincadeira,mas pelo jeito como Yolei falara,revirando os olhos e bufando,até parecia que ela realmente se interessava pela companhia dele.

"Ele só queria fazer com que eu me entrosasse melhor com o pessoal do time.Na realidade ele tem razão,afinal,eu não entro em campo sozinho..."

Yolei notou que a última frase fora dita com uma certa melancolia.Os olhos de Ken estavam distantes,mas aquele tom de voz não deixava dúvidas.

"Na época em que você...bom,que você era o Imperador Digimon...você entrava no campo sozinho...e praticamente vencia o jogo sozinho também...mas eu sei que agora você prefere entrar com os outros e jogar como eles,não é?"

Ken a fitou com simpatia.

"Você acabou de ler os meus pensamentos."

Yolei sorriu,mas Ken voltou a observar as estrelas.Não se deu conta do quanto as faces dela estavam coradas.A garota o observou por alguns instantes,chegando à conclusão de que a luz prateada do luar o fazia parecer um anjo...um anjo bem charmoso,por sinal.

"Eu já volto!" Disse a garota,levantando-se após desistir de colocar a mão no ombro dele.

Ken sentiu um certo desapontamento.Achou que ela não voltaria,mas momentos depois,viu que estava enganado:ela reapareceu com uma bandeja,e a equilibrava em uma só mão enquanto tentava fechar a porta.

O garoto ficou de pé e foi tirar-lhe o peso.Enquanto Yolei voltava a cerrar cuidadosamente a porta de trilho,ele deu uma olhada rápida na comida e nos dois copos de refrigerante.

Ao vê-lo olhando para ela,ainda de pé,deu uma risadinha.

"Nós vamos fazer uma festa só nossa aqui fora.Vai,senta e coloca isso aí no chão."

Começaram a comer e a conversar.Ken estava tão contente que sentiu até mais fome do que costumava sentir.

"Você tem certeza de que não prefere voltar para a festa?"

"Não.Eu prefiro ficar com você."

Ken não a fitou,nem falou nada.Seu instinto defensivo dizia que o melhor era ignorar esse tipo de declaração.Mais adiante ele iria se arrepender de escutar tanto à esses instintos incoerentes...

Repentinamente,a música animada cessou.Não levou mais que alguns segundos para que uma outra,bem mais lenta,começasse a tocar.

"Eu adoro essa música..."

Ken bebeu mais um gole de seu copo.Deveria dizer alguma coisa?O que teria para dizer?

"Ken,você não gosta muito de música,não é?"

"Não é que eu não goste...eu só não tenho tanto interesse quanto as outras pessoas."

"Mas porquê?Música é uma das melhores coisas que existem na vida."

Ken parou para pensar um instante.Mas não encontrou nada razoável para dizer.

"Não sei ao certo...talvez isso não me deixe tão animado."

"Você não é mais o Imperador,Ken!Tá na hora de ser por inteiro quem você é agora!"

Ken a fitou,confuso.

"Como assim?"

"Simples!Você é um cara gentil,educado...não parece,mas é bem cabeça-dura!Só precisa achar um estilo certo de se inserir,entende?A mesma coisa vale para música.Vamos,você não constrói mais quartéis-generais usando alta tecnologia e nem está mais preocupado com a dominação implacável do Digimundo!Use esse tempo livre pra ficar de bobeira ouvindo música,como todo mundo.Você vai acabar gostando!"

Ken voltou-se para a comida,mas nem tocou nela.Apenas sorriu.

"Acho que vai ser mais uma coisa com que eu vou ter de me acostumar..."

"E quanto mais cedo começar melhor!Vamos dançar!"

Ele arregalou os olhos.Dançar?Mas ela dissera para começar apenas ouvindo música,e agora queria dançar?

"Eu não sei dançar."

"Você não gosta de festas e nem de música,mas vai gostar um dia!Hoje vai começar a gostar de dançar!"

"Mas..."

"Vamos,eu estou esperando que você seja cavalheiro e me convide!"

Yolei empertigara-se,afetando esnobação ao crispar os lábios,tal qual um poodle aristocrata.Ken riu,e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Tudo bem,então..."

Um pouco hesitante,se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela.Yolei deixou de lado as encenações engraçadas e sorriu,colocando delicadamente a mão sobre a dele.Quando ficou de pé,ficou também sem graça,mais ainda do que Ken.A música era lenta demais para dançarem separados.

"Er...você tem que..."

"Eu sei." Disse,nervoso,mas tentando aparentar segurança pura.

Colocou os braços em volta da cintura de Yolei,enquanto ela colocava os próprios braços ao redor do pescoço de Ken.Ele não acreditava que estava realmente fazendo aquilo.Ela pensava que só podia estar sonhando.

Seus corpos ficaram bem juntos,mas suas mãos se tocavam com extrema suavidade.Seus pés começaram a se mover lentamente,no mesmo ritmo.Não se falavam nem olhavam,mas podiam sentir muito perto um a respiração do outro.Yolei se arriscou até a acariciar uma mecha dos cabelos de Ken.Ele,por sua vez,erguia o queixo constantemente,temendo sucumbir à vontade pra lá de inconveniente que sentia de encostar o rosto nos cabelos dela.

Passados alguns minutos,a música chegou ao fim.Ken e Yolei se separaram,mas não se encararam imediatamente.Ela,ainda inebriada pela sensação de ter dançado com seu belo amigo em uma circunstância tão romântica,e ele...nem mesmo ele saberia descrever o que estava sentindo.Seu coração estava disparado e suas mãos suavam.Mas em meio à confusão de sentimentos,teve somente uma certeza:gostava de ter Yolei por perto mais do que de qualquer outra coisa.

_Fim de Flashback_

Naquela noite,descobriu que gostava de ter Yolei por perto.Mesmo que não conversassem ou estivessem lado-a-lado,sua presença era o bastante para deixa-lo tranqüilo,mas também estranhamente nervoso...

Ficaram ainda mais amigos depois daquela 'festinha particular'.Mas de que adiantara isso afinal,foi o que começou a pensar,de súbito sentando-se na beira da cama,apoiando os braços em suas coxas.

De cabeça baixa,começou a pensar em seus prováveis erros.Sempre que iam à algum lugar,ou estavam acompanhados por Davis ou então pelos demais.Se iam ao cinema,alguém sempre sentava entre os dois.Se estavam numa festa,nunca a chamava para dançar com ele,era ela quem tinha de tomar a iniciativa.Nunca a abraçara ou beijara no rosto quando se encontravam,sendo que até mesmo TK já tinha feito isso.Nunca tinha tentado pegar em sua mão ou dito qualquer coisa como "Você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi na vida" ou "Eu me amarro em você".Mulheres gostam de ouvir coisas desse tipo.E não gostam de caras que não demonstram quando gostam delas.

Era um cara muito gentil,educado..._"E burro,imbecil,idiota!"_.Ken deu vazão à raiva que sentia de si mesmo batendo com os punhos cerrados na própria cabeça...

Conseguiu se entrosar com todos os seus colegas do time e da escola muito bem,fez amizades novas,tomou até,sem querer,muitas fãs de TK.Foi então que,quando estava no último ano do Ginásio,ficou sabendo que Yolei,que já era estudante do primeiro do Colegial,estava saindo com um colega de classe chamado Seiya Utada.Aquele,sem discussão,entrou para o Top 5 dos 'Piores-Dias-De-Toda-a-Minha-Vida' de Ken Ichijoji.O sujeito tinha conseguido em semanas o que ele,em anos de convivência quase íntima,não tinha nem tentado conseguir.

Ver Yolei com o outro não lhe fizera nada bem.Externamente não demonstrava,mas só Wormmon e seu próprio corpo sabiam como estava por dentro.Dedicou-se com ferocidade aos treinos,se tornou um dos melhores jogadores do time.Sua entrega ao esporte foi tão intensa e desesperada que quase lhe prejudicou a saúde.Passou a nadar 500 metros,todos os dias.Detestava musculação,mas resolveu torturar-se nessa atividade duas vezes por semana.Suas notas estavam sempre impecáveis,quase como nos tempos de genialidade.Saía bastante com Davis e seus amigos para se divertir,evitava Yolei ao máximo,e sentia tanto ódio pelo tal Seiya que,mesmo que este fosse totalmente o oposto do panaca arrogante e jocoso que era,continuaria tendo ímpetos de dar-lhe um soco na cara.

Ao passo em que atravessava esse verdadeiro martírio físico e sentimental,quase nem percebeu Kari se aproximando pouco-a-pouco.Ela jamais ocupara o lugar que Yolei possuía na vida de Ken,mas era uma boa fonte de apoio:eram amigos há muito tempo,e a companhia dela lhe trouxe um pouco de equilíbrio.

Um belo dia,ela o chamou para sair.Ficou surpreso quando chegou ao local do encontro e descobriu que só iriam os dois.Durante o passeio,disse que gostava dele mais do que como um amigo,e perguntou se ele queria namorá-la...

À princípio,a idéia pareceu à Ken totalmente absurda e fora de cogitação.Mas após ter tido uma discussão patética e sem o menor sentido com Yolei,chegou à conclusão de que,se quisesse ao menos preservar a amizade entre os dois,seria melhor que tomasse uma decisão naquele momento,já que não tivera coragem para tomá-la quando havia sido necessário.Aceitou a proposta de Kari,e retomou sua amizade com Yolei como se nada mais sentisse por ela.Nem mesmo falaram sobre o atrito que tiveram.

E agora,quando tudo parecia ter se normalizado e todos viviam com tranqüilidade suas vidas,ela ficava livre novamente.E isso mexera demais com os seus sentimentos.No instante em que Yolei havia dito que terminara o namoro,sentira uma onda de alegria intensa preencher todo o seu interior.Era como se o muro invisível que os separava tivesse ruído e virado pó de uma só vez.Mas não conseguia sorrir.Justamente agora que teria uma chance de estar ao lado da garota que amava,estava preso à uma outra,a qual era tão importante para ele quanto uma irmã o seria.E exatamente isso tornava tudo tão difícil.

Ken olhou na direção da janela.O céu já estava totalmente escuro.O relógio digital sobre o criado-mudo marcava sete horas em ponto.A surpresa que Kari tinha para ele...

O rapaz se levantou,traspassando os cabelos com seus a despir o uniforme da escola,e ao terminar,deixou-o sobre a cama.Vestiu um roupão branco,apanhou uma toalha,saiu do quarto,e foi direto até o banheiro.

Enquanto a água gelada do chuveiro escorria sobre seu corpo,Ken refletia.Parou de passar o sabonete pelo peito um instante,enquanto a torrente de água ensopava seus cabelos.

Qual quer que fosse a surpresa de Kari,naquela mesma noite tinha de resolver isso.Não era de sua natureza ser impulsivo,mas como Yolei mesma dissera um dia,era muito 'cabeça-dura'.Era afável e sensato,mas tão determinado que,quando fixava um objetivo em sua mente,era capaz de tudo para alcançá-lo.Sorriu com divertido sarcasmo.Ironicamente,ele e o Imperador Digimon compartilhavam essa mesma característica.

No entanto, diferentemente de sua falecida contra-parte, se importava muito com as conseqüências de suas ações.Não queria causar sofrimento à Kari.Mas também não poderia passar o resto da vida só imaginando como poderia ter sido feliz se tivesse sido mais sincero consigo mesmo e com os outros.

Não era mais o garotinho perturbado pelo remorso e por fantasmas do passado.Ken se sentiu ridículo ao pensar isso, mas era um homem, e já está na hora de agir como tal.Até a sua paciência tinha limite.Não ia mais se esconder de coisa alguma.

Saiu do banho um pouco tenso, mas mesmo assim, sentiu-se também renovado, fortalecido.Lembrar daquela noite em que dançara com Yolei, em que estivera à sós com ela sob a luz da lua,em que sentira seu perfume e seu calor tão perto...Aquela simples lembrança, que valia tanto para ele, foi a sua maior motivação.

Naquele momento, Ken sentia que o mais importante não era que Yolei o correspondesse, por incrível que pareça.O mais importante era simplesmente que ela soubesse que era amada por ele, de um jeito que ninguém mais seria capaz de amá-la.

* * *

Fim do 1o Capítulo!Espero que não tenha ficado estranho!Sei lá,eu acho que ficou,mas enfim,a gente faz o que pode.

Não pensem que estou escrevendo seguindo aquele velho estilo 'enrolation',é que eu sempre considerei o psicológico dos personagens a parte mais importante do fanfic.

Será que ele vai mesmo resolver a parada?Ou a surpresa da Kari vai deixá-lo de cabelo em pé? se morre

Próximo Capítulo em breve!Ah, e não se esqueça da minha review!Põe lá alguma coisa, nem que seja só um 'Tá mais ou menos' ou um 'Cruzes!'.

**Vídeo Girl Ai**:Obrigada pelo recadinho,você me deixou feliz!Ken namorando a Kari?Tem uma porção de sonhadores aí pela rede internacional de fanfics propagando essa idéia...mas os seguidores de Kenyako estão em maior número,e todo mundo sabe que ele é da Yolei,e pronto(Será que eu sou obcecada?)!Beijão!


	3. Parte II

**...Last Mission...**

Parte II

Aquele que deveria ser o setuagésimo cliente da última meia-hora atravessou a porta automática e saiu, não sem antes dar um aceno de despedida.Yolei ergueu o braço e o balançou debilmente de um lado para o outro, como se fosse uma Miss desengonçada que bebera muito nos bastidores do concurso...

"Que saco!" Disse, assim que a porta voltou a fechar-se."Onde será que o tonto do Davis se meteu?".

O rapaz lhe dissera mais cedo que precisava 'ter um entendimento jocoso'—o que quer que quisesse dizer isso—com ela, e que passaria na loja ao anoitecer.Yolei já poderia ter trocado de turno há muito tempo com o irmão, mas não o fizera ainda porquê precisava esperar o estúpido amigo ali mesmo, na loja, porquê ele ainda se dera o direito de fazer essa exigência.

A moça foi até a vidraça e olhou para fora.Os carros iam e vinham,pessoas caminhavam pela calçada...mas nenhuma tinha cabelo espetado e cara de bobo,pensava Yolei.

"E AÍ,Cyber Girafa!"

O cérebro de Yolei registrou imediatamente que alguém pusera as mãos de chofre em seus ombros e berrara com toda a força.Sua reação foi dar um grito histérico e bater com a testa no vidro...

"DAVIS,SEU ANIMAL!"

Furiosa e ao mesmo tempo surpresa, voltou-se para Davis Motomiya,que rolava no chão,enquanto se acabava em risadas escandalosas que só ele sabia dar.

"Eu entrei que você nem viu! Devia voltar a usar aqueles binóculos pendurados na sua cara!".

Yolei revirou os olhos,e sacudindo a cabeça,foi para trás do balcão outra vez.Estava tão concentrada em atender os clientes que não viu quando o garoto entrara sorrateiramente e fora se esconder nos fundos da loja.

Davis se levantou e ajeitou as roupas,mas mantendo no rosto trejeitos de riso.Aproximou-se e colocou os cotovelos sobre o balcão.

"Ah,Cyber Girafa,obrigado por ter me esperado!Eu tinha certeza de que você não ia me deixar na mão!"

Yolei deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.Davis se orgulhava muito do apelido que colocara nela recentemente:Cyber Girafa.'Cyber',por causa de sua habilidade em computação;'Girafa' por causa de sua estatura—ela mede 1m74.

"De nada. Anões que usam óculos de natação o tempo todo e não se tocam do quanto isso é ridículo sempre me despertaram piedade".Respondeu, ao que ele fez uma careta.Até hoje usava no alto da cabeça o presente que Tai lhe dera quando se tornara líder dos digiescolhidos novatos.E sua estatura era nada mais que 1m70.

A fonte de gozações e ofensas entre os dois era variada e inesgotável.Beterraba Azeda, Otário Deslumbrado, e seguia-se então uma extensa lista.Mas no fundo, era também uma das diversões favoritas de ambos: brigarem um com o outro até as pessoas formarem uma roda para observar.As coisas complicavam quando havia agressão física...mas é claro que,sendo o cavalheiro que é,Davis Motomiya não se importava em só apanhar sem reagir.

"Diz logo que papo é esse de 'entendimento jocoso' porquê eu quero ir pra casa!".

"Sabe o que é?".

Yolei fitava Davis, esperando que ele começasse a falar.Cruzou os braços ao vê-lo dizer o tradicional'Sabe o que é?'seguido por um sorriso amarelo e aquela coçadinha suspeita atrás da nuca.

"Bom, é que como você sabe, eu estive saindo com uma garota chamada Ayu..." Disse Davis, com os braços para trás e num tom de voz ameno e muito educado.Parecia um aluno-modelo se apresentando ao diretor da escola.Yolei ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Sei..." Confirmou a garota, assentindo lentamente,erguendo desta vez as duas sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo."E?".

"Bom..." Neste momento, ela percebeu que Motomiya perdeu um pouco da pose de bom rapaz, dando a entender que estava ligeiramente nervoso.Ele hesitou, e nesse intervalo, sorriu para ela.Yolei agora estava, de fato, muito parecida com uma Beterraba Azeda.

"Davis, o que foi que você aprontou dessa vez?".

O garoto fez uma careta de desdém diante do rosnar maligno dela.De qualquer maneira essa era uma etapa pela qual ele tinha que passar.

"Como eu ia dizendo...".

"Você não estava dizendo nada!".

"Mas vou dizer agora, pode ser ou vai complicar?Bom,como você sabe,a Ayu tinha me dito que ela e o namorado estavam passando por uma fase ruim...isso quando nós começamos a sair,é claro..."

Yolei deu uma risadinha.Não era à toa que as garotas nunca acreditavam nas boas intenções de Davis.Sabia que tudo o que ele dissera não passava de um eufemismo barato para disfarçar a real situação.

"Por favor, se o senhor me permite, eu gostaria de fazer alguns ajustes no enredo antes de fecharmos a estória".Davis deixou tombar os braços e piscou várias vezes, mas não a interrompeu."Você aceitou sair com essa garota mesmo sabendo que ela tinha um namorado, pior ainda, mesmo sabendo que esse cara, além de naturalmente violento e altamente vingativo, faz parte de uma gangue que não sabe a diferença entre quebrar uma vara de bambu ao meio e partir o pescoço de um ser humano!".

Yolei bateu palmas uma só vez, e disse um termo em espanhol cujo significado Davis não fazia a menor idéia de qual era.O garoto suspirou e olhou para o sorriso radiante dela com amargura e seus ombros se curvaram.

"Eu odeio você, sabia?" Disse o rapaz, fazendo as vezes de uma criança birrenta que estava sendo contrariada.

"Não me odeie só pelo fato de eu fazer você enxergar o mundo mais claramente, Davis".Pediu Yolei, estranhamente lúdica."Mas me conta..."Seu tom se tornou um tanto sério."Você está com problemas por causa disso, não está?".

Davis riu meio sem jeito.Yolei o fitou com leve preocupação.

"Oh, Davis, porquê você não é capaz de pensar pelo menos um pouquinho!Aposto que esse cara já andou no mínimo te ameaçando,não foi?"

"Pior que isso..." Contou o garoto, com uma expressão desanimada."Ontem ele e uns caras tentaram me pegar lá perto da estação de trem...".

O rosto de Yolei pareceu feito de pedra por um instante.Ela levou a mão à testa, e suspirou.

"O que eles queriam com você?"Indagou,apreensiva.A pergunta poderia parecer estúpida, mas vendo o amigo ali, inteiro e sem arranhões, pensou que talvez a situação pudesse não ser tão grave assim.

"O que você acha?" Disse Davis, com seriedade, coisa que raramente se via nele."Queriam me cobrir de porrada...e só não conseguiram porquê o Ken estava lá...mas quase ele se ferra também."

Yolei fitou Davis com um olhar duro que o acusava, mas que ao mesmo tempo se preocupava com ele.

"O que o Ken está pensando à respeito disso tudo?"

"Ele queria que eu ficasse na casa dele... mas eu acho que seria o primeiro lugar onde a gangue do Tasuki me procuraria... então Ken disse que talvez fosse melhor eu ficar na sua".

Yolei ergueu as sobrancelhas, realçando seu olhar ameaçador.

"É!" Continuou Davis, ponderando desinteressadamente."Todo mundo sabe que eu e você nos odiamos! Então ele nem vai imaginar que eu estou aqui!".

Yolei caiu sentada sobre a cadeira que estivera em frente à caixa registradora.Sua mente repassou o mais rápido que pôde a situação: Davis havia saído com a namorada de um delinqüente chamado Tasuki,o sujeito e sua gangue agora estavam à sua procura para acertar as contas,quase haviam pego o idiota e Ken,mas este já tinha a solução ideal:Davis ficaria na casa de Yolei até que a ira da gangue de Tasuki arranjasse um novo alvo.

"E a escola? Eles podem muito bem tentar te pegar lá! Ontem mesmo tentaram, na rua! Como é que vai ser?".

"O Ken vem buscar eu e você para irmos à escola juntos todos os dias...".

"Ah, muito conveniente, e quem vai acompanhar o Ken até a casa dele?"

"Olha, é uma situação provisória, é só até os nossos parceiros voltarem do Digimundo! Porquê você tem de complicar tanto as coisas?"

"Eu?Eu complico as coisas?Desculpe,mas não sou eu quem costuma se envolver com membros de gangues!Me diz uma coisa,o Cody e o TK estão sabendo da mais nova encrenca que você arrumou?"

"Não! Eu pedi ao Ken que não falasse nada para eles e nem para Kari! E você não vai contar!".

"Eles podiam ajudar também!".

"Não! O Cody é muito novo ainda e nem de brincadeira eu envolveria a Kari numa coisa dessas, e quanto ao TK... eu quero que ele fique fora disso completamente!".

"Você contou à Jun?".

"Nem à ela,nem aos meus pais,só o Ken e você estão sabendo!E por enquanto são só vocês que podem me ajudar!"

Era a vez de Davis observar Yolei de modo inquiridor.Nem mesmo a postura impertinente dele conseguiu irritá-la naquele momento.A moçarepuxou o canto dos lábios, enquanto revirava os olhos.

"É um idiota mesmo...".

* * *

_Mil perdões se esse capítulo foi muito curto!O caso é que eu não tenho tido tempo pra escrever, e se eu não postar assim, não atualizo nunca esse negócio e acabo desistindo da fic!E eu jurei pra mim mesma que dessa vez eu iria até o fim!_

_A parte III não vai demorar,prometo!Embora eu tenha que escrever com muito cuidado, para não deixar a Kari muito OOC..isso vai ser uma verdadeira missão!._

_Será que vai dar certo isso?Davis morando com Yolei...Kari fazendo surpresa para o Ken...Xiii..._

_Agora, os agradecimentos:_

**Brunaiu**:Obrigada!Vou fazer o possível para continuar!

**HikariTenchi**:Fiquei alegrinha,valeu!Mas o TK e a Kari ainda vão penar muito.

**Suzumi33**:Tadinho do Ken,né?Tão desajeitado pra essas coisas, he he he!'Brigada!

_Arigatô pessoal!E continuem lendo, não me abandonem!_


	4. Parte III

**...Last Mission...**

_Parte III_

Fazia cerca de uma hora que a família Kamiya havia deixado o apartamento onde morava.Os pais foram encontrar-se com um casal amigo, enquanto que Tai tomara a direção da casa de Sora.Somente um membro da família não saíra.Tinha de aproveitar aquela ocasião!

Kari já arrumara a mesa do jantar impecavelmente: havia posto dois pratos, velas e flores sobre uma toalha muito branca e delicada.Os guardanapos, talheres e copos tinham sido colocados com rigorosa elegância.Tudo estava perfeito.

Foi esse pensamento que fez Kari sorrir, enquanto se mirava no espelho interno do guarda-roupa.Podia ver seu corpo por inteiro, com exceção das pernas.Mas era no próprio rosto que concentrava agora sua atenção.

Um forte rubor havia surgido sobre suas faces.Ela mordeu o lábio suavemente, seus olhos perdidos em algum lugar, muito além do reflexo que tinha diante de si.O coração bateu mais forte, fazendo-a colocar a mão sobre a boca e olhar para os próprios pés.A mão livre apertou o nó que mantinha a toalha fechada ao redor de seu corpo.

A moça ergueu os olhos para sua própria imagem, refletida no espelho.Os cabelos castanhos, cortados na altura dos ombros, precisariam da mágica de um secador.Ela não estava muito certa se deveria primeiro secá-los ou escolher algo para vestir.Afinal, achou melhor vestir-se logo.Abriu a toalha, abanou-a no ar,e em seguida embrulhou com ela os cabelos.

Vestindo somente roupas íntimas, segurou, à altura do pescoço, um belo vestido, cujo comprimento era de poucos centímetros acima do joelho, com estampa de flores, e saia plissada.O decote, em forma de 'V', não era conservador, mas também não era algo exagerado ou sensual.Aquele vestido poderia ser classificado com duas palavras: elegante e singelo.

Kari sorriu com doce satisfação.Não só pela roupa que escolhera, mas também por causa do significado que o dia de hoje tinha para ela.Aquela noite seria muito especial.

Há alguns anos atrás, ninguém poderia imaginar que Kari Kamiya e Ken Ichijoji estariam completando oito meses de namoro neste dia.Por vários motivos, como, por exemplo, nunca ter existido a menor química entre os dois; ou pela intimidade dividida entre ambos ter sempre se resumido à visões do Oceano das Trevas no Digimundo;ou talvez pelo simples fato de que nenhum deles nunca pareceu se perturbar ou se importar de algum modo diferente ou incomum com a presença do outro.

Mas o fato é que a convivência fez com que Kari enxergasse Ken sob uma luz não incomum, mas totalmente diferente.O rapaz sóbrio e responsável possuía uma faceta misteriosa e solitária que a atraía e ao mesmo tempo intrigava, mas emanava uma gentileza tão sincera e uma simplicidade tão encantadora que fora impossível não começar a contemplar, com recato explícito e secreto prazer, seu olhar reflexivo, seus movimentos suaves, mas mesmo assim másculos e seguros...nessa época,viu,em meio à turbulência jovial e um tanto surpreendente que o acometera,um vestígio de melancolia,sintomas de uma tristeza que ele desejava ou dissimular ou talvez esconder de si mesmo.

Nunca soubera o motivo de Ken ter passado por tantos conflitos há algum tempo atrás.O mais importante, no entanto, é que foi graças à isso que pudera se aproximar um pouco mais dele.Mesmo sem saber o motivo daquela sombra discreta, mas insistente que recaíra sobre o seu humor, ela o confortara.

Kari acabou de se vestir.Quem a visse diria que estava adorável.Mas intimamente ela se sentia dominada pelo nervosismo.

Ligou o secador e começou a sacudir os cabelos sob o vapor quente do aparelho.Sentada em sua cama e de pernas cruzadas, teve de súbito pensamentos desagradáveis: e se ele não tivesse a intenção de...se ele não quisesse...será que estava indo longe demais?Talvez estivesse se comportando da maneira errada...

Kari suspirou, fitando o tapete do quarto, sem emoção.Ken sempre fora gentil e polido para com ela.Mas nunca lhe transmitira aquela ternura e o carinho com que tratava seus pais e Wormmon.Não que tivesse a intenção de ser mais importante para ele do que sua própria família e seu parceiro digimon.Mas se eram namorados...porquê não poderiam ter aquela cumplicidade,ás vezes até meio boba,que todos os casais tinham?O fato de Ken tratá-la com tanta educação, por incrível que pareça, a estava incomodando profundamente.Ele não parecia à vontade ao redor dela, e tampouco entusiasmado.Apenas gentil.Extremamente calmo.Polido.E nada mais.

O namoro de Kari e Ken não tinha aquele mesmo clima alegre e descontraído que o relacionamento entre Tai e Sora deixava transparecer.A moça não entendia o porquê de ele se distanciar tanto às vezes...mas talvez nessa noite pudesse esclarecer a situação.Talvez descobrisse que tudo o que faltava para que pudessem completar melhor um ao outro era que ela demonstrasse que confiava nele.Porquê Kari já confiava bastante em Ken.E estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

Estava terminando de pentear os cabelos quando teve um ligeiro sobressalto.Um único som ecoara pelo apartamento.Era a campainha, que acabara de tocar.

**000**

Davis ajudara Yolei a fechar a loja de conveniência, e os dois rumaram em seguida para o apartamento dos Inoue.Assim que ela abrira a porta com suas chaves, e entrara, seguida de perto por Davis, encontrara os irmãos confortavelmente estirados no tapete da sala, porém muito concentrados, conversando em voz baixa.

"Oi mana!" Disse Chizuru Inoue,subitamente,fitando a irmã mais nova."Oi,Davis,tudo bem?"

"Oi, gente!" Respondeu o rapaz, acenando para os três.

"E aí,Rei da Paquera!"

Era Mantarou Inoue, que se aproximara de Davis e trocara com o rapaz um cumprimento festivo.Motomiya fora 'coroado' o Rei da Paquera pelo irmão de Yolei há cerca de dois anos,quando começaram suas confusões envolvendo garotas...

"Eu tenho uma ótima notícia para vocês..." Disse Yolei,com um sorriso maroto que procurava afetar desdém."Nossa família acaba de ganhar mais um membro..."

E sentou-se no braço do sofá,balançando o dedo indicador na direção de Davis.Chizuru e Momoe trocaram olhares confusos,embora sorrissem.Davis riu,e se jogou sobre o sofá,colocando os pés sobre as coxas de Yolei.

"Eu vou ter de passar uns tempos aqui,sabem?E a Yolei aceitou me receber de muito bom grado,não foi?"

Yolei empurrou as pernas do folgado para o chão,e deu de ombros diante da surpresa dos três irmãos.

"Não que a gente tenha alguma coisa contra hospedar sua majestade...mas porquê isso?" Indagou Mantarou.

"Ah,nada demais...é que a Jun tem ficado cada dia pior,e eu acho que vai ser preciso fazer um exorcismo lá em casa..." Chizuru,a melhor amiga da irmã de Davis,revirou os olhos,enquanto Mantarou e Momoe riam."Aí eu resolvi vir pra cá..."E deu um grande sorriso maroto."Mas eu acho que acabei trocando um diabo pelo outro..."

"Olha,Davis,por nós não tem problema,mas não sei se os nossos pais vão gostar dessa idéia..." Observou Momoe,fitando Yolei antes de voltar a prestar atenção no rapaz.

"Ah é...bom,eu acho que eles não vão se importar,né?" Disse Yolei."O Davis pode dormir no seu quarto,certo,mano?"

Mantarou observou o chão e o teto do apartamento por alguns instantes,coçando o queixo,como se estivesse a ponto de desvendar um grande mistério."Bem...até pode...mas você vai dormir num futton.E nada de roncar."

"Cadê o papai e a mamãe?"

"Saíram com os Kamiya." Respondeu Chizuru."Mas acho que eles não vão voltar tão cedo."

"Bom!Davis,então você vai ficando por aqui,amanhã eu me entendo com eles!" Declarou Yolei,com sua peculiar impertinência.

"Beleza!" Disse o garoto,suspirando satisfeito ao apanhar sua mochila,que deixara no meio da sala."Vocês ainda não jantaram,né?A Jun fez a comida lá em casa hoje,aí já viram,preferi ficar com fome a morrer envenenado!"

"Tá legal,cara,vamos arrumar um canto para você lá no meu quarto...enquanto isso,porquê vocês três não preparam alguma coisa para seus irmãos queridos comerem e arrumam a mesa?Vamos,meninas,não fiquem aí paradas!"

"É,a gente tá morrendo de fome!" Finalizou Davis,acompanhando Mantarou.

As meninas ainda ficaram alguns momentos em estado letárgico,sem acreditar naquilo.Yolei mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu,resmungando enquanto ia para a cozinha.

**000**

Kari abriu a porta e encontrou o sorriso que já conhecia muito bem.Ken deu-lhe boa-noite e beijou-a rapidamente,no rosto.O garoto entrou,à convite dela,e esperou que ela fechasse a porta parado junto à entrada.

"Que bom que você veio,Ken.Eu estou muito feliz."

O rapaz colocou as mãos nos bolsos,e sorriu polidamente.

"Eu não deixaria você esperando.E o Tai?" Indagou Ichijoji,olhando ao redor.

"Ele foi se encontrar com a Sora." Explicou Kari,suavemente."Meus pais saíram com os Inoue...eu estou sozinha em casa...ou melhor,nós dois estamos."

Kari deu um sorriso meigo—embora ligeiramente nervoso—mas evitara o olhar dele.

"Vem,vamos sentar."

Ken assentiu,mas antes que pudesse dar um passo,teve de tirar uma das mãos do bolso para aceitar a mão que Kari lhe oferecera.Assim,de mãos dadas,o casal sentou-se no sofá.O rapaz desvencilhou gentilmente seus dedos dos dedos de Kari.Ela pousou as mãos sobre o próprio colo,e o fitou diretamente,com serenidade.

Só então ele percebeu o modo como ela estava vestida.

"Você está muito elegante."

Ela sorriu "Obrigada"._ Ele deveria ter dito que você está bonita,não 'elegante',_alfinetou-lhe uma voz interior.Kari se aborreceu consigo mesma.Não era o momento para pensar em bobagens.

"Então..." Começou ele,após alguns instantes."O que você tinha para me dizer?"

"Nada demais...eu só queria que nós tivéssemos um momento agradável juntos." Disse a moça,dando uma pequena e suave risada.Ken se mostrou simpático ao ouvir isso,sorrindo de leve.

"Essa semana tem sido bem movimentada..." Continuou Kari."Seus treinos de futebol,as provas da escola,as reuniões dos representantes de turma...Yolei tem tido muitas divergências com uma representante do terceiro ano...nossa,apesar de não gostar de ver as pessoas se desentendendo eu tenho que admitir que as discussões entre aquelas duas são bem engraçadas...claro que nem sempre,quando dois temperamentos como aqueles entram em conflito tudo pode acontecer..."

Kari riu baixinho,deixando de notar que a expressão de Ken enrijecera à menção daquele nome._Yolei..._esse fora o motivo principal de ter vindo ao encontro de Kari.Viera à casa da namorada,supostamente para passar um momento agradável com ela,e trouxera consigo,ainda que em pensamento,outra garota..._a melhor amiga dela._

Aquela sensação horrível fez seu estômago pesar.O sorriso e a doçura de Kari o faziam sentir mais culpa ainda,e o que era pior...sem nem um único vestígio que fosse de coragem para dizer o que viera decidido a dizer.

"Ken...?"

Ele voltou-se para ela rapidamente.Estivera observando o brilho distante das estrelas,através da vidraça que dava acesso à varanda.

"Desculpe...o que foi que você disse?"

"Eu fiz um jantar para nós dois."

"Ah...sim,claro."

"Você quer ir para a mesa agora?"

"Por mim tudo bem."

Os dois ficaram de pé ao mesmo tempo.Agora Ken se sentia decididamente desconfortável.

Quando chegaram à sala de jantar,ele se lembrara mais que depressa de puxar a cadeira para que ela sentasse.Ichijoji então se acomodou,e ao levantar o rosto,viu diante de si a produção a qual Kari se dera ao trabalho de fazer.Notou também que somente a sala de estar era iluminada pela energia elétrica...dispostas sobre a mesa de jantar,velas proviam a iluminação do cômodo em que estavam.Seu constrangimento recrudesceu.

Kari,ao contrário,estava mais tranqüila e confiante.Se conduzisse a situação com sensatez e delicadeza,tudo poderia se resolver da melhor forma._Sim,é isso que eu devo fazer_.

"Me conta como foi o seu dia hoje." Pediu ela,sorridente.Ken não conseguia mais sorrir.Era como se seu estoque de gentileza tivesse se tornado indisponível ou estivesse com o prazo de validade vencido.Sentiu-se o mais cínico dentre os cínicos.

"Bom...não foi nada que possa ser chamado de incomum ou emocionante...nós tivemos treino de futebol...eu passei mais tempo tentando convencer o Davis a estudar do que eu mesmo passei fazendo isso...enfim,não passou disso."

Kari ouviu até o fim,com paciência e atenção.O tom de desânimo com que Ken respondera à sua pergunta a pegou desprevenida.Mesmo assim,ela sorriu,e perguntou se ele queria beber algo.O rapaz recusou.Sua boca estava realmente seca.Mas bebida alguma poderia mudar isso.

"Então acho que a única novidade mesmo é o fim do namoro da Yolei..." Lamentou Kari,placidamente."É uma pena que não tenha dado certo...apesar de brigarem tanto,ela e o Seiya formavam um casal bonito,você não acha?"

_Deus,isto não está acontecendo,_pensou Ken,ansioso para que tudo aquilo chegasse ao fim o mais breve possível.O que deveria responder?Deveria concordar,só para satisfaze-la?Ou deveria dizer realmente o que pensava,ser sincero de uma vez por todas?

"Na verdade..." Iniciou ele,suavemente."Eu acho que ele não a merecia.Até hoje eu não consigo entender como a Yolei foi namorar um cara como aquele."

Kari o ouvia atenta,e acabou por assentir."À quem estou tentando enganar?Você tem toda a razão,Ken."Concluiu a garota,resignando-se."O Seiya decididamente não servia para ela."

"Acho que todos nós pensamos assim..."

"É..."

Um silêncio morno se estendeu entre os dois.Pareceu à Kari que o namorado não estava com muita vontade de conversar.À Ken não atraía nada a idéia de continuar falando sobre oex-namorado de Yolei.Apenas o que ele queria era arrancar aquela página,e talvez começar a escrever um novo livro...

"Está com fome?Eu preparei aquela massa que você adora!"

Kari empurrou a cadeira e se levantou,pedindo à ele que esperasse um pouco.

"Quer ajuda?"

"Não,obrigada." Respondeu ela,deixando com ele um de seus mais doces sorrisos ao desaparecer cozinha adentro.

Ken olhou para os lados, e suspirou, pesaroso.Empurrou o prato, colocando no lugar em que a louça estivera, suas mãos entrelaçadas, deitando então um olhar angustiado sobre o arranjo de flores que enfeitava a mesa.

**000**

"Como é, ainda estão tentando matar essas salsichas ou o quê?"

"Vai ver as salsichas se rebelaram e elas estão tendo de enfiá-las à força dentro da panela!".

Enquanto assistiam à TV na sala, Mantarou e Davis tomavam o cuidado de falar alto o bastante para que, lá da cozinha, as três irmãs Inoue pudessem ouvi-los com perfeição.

As garotas tinham decidido preparar cachorros-quentes para o jantar.Os rapazes adoraram a idéia, é claro, até porquê, de acordo com Mantarou,sua irmã Chizuru ficava de péssimo humor quando tinha de cozinhar...já Yolei e Momoe poderiam ter o humor que quisessem,mas nunca seriam capazes de cozinhar nada além de salsichas.

Chizuru tampou a panela fumegante, e se voltou para suas irmãs mais novas, que cortavam pães ao meio e colocavam sobre uma bandeja.

"Escuta, Yolei, me diz a verdade".

"Sobre o quê?" Indagou a outra, sem desviar a atenção do que estava fazendo.

"Porquê o Davis vai ficar na nossa casa?".

Yolei levantou os olhos para Chizuru, e notou que Momoe também a fitava,como que fazendo a mesma pergunta.

"Ele..." A garota lembrou-se subitamente de que Davis não queria que ninguém soubesse do aperto que estava passando.Nem todos os seus amigos e muito menos a sua família.E sendo Chizuru amiga de Jun, Yolei não descartou a possibilidade da irmã, ao ficar sabendo da confusão em que Davis se metera, ir correndo contar tudo aos Motomiya. "_Só você e o Ken estão sabendo... só vocês podem me ajudar"._

"Bom, eu acho que ele não está realmente tendo problemas com a Jun como disse, vocês conhecem o Davis, nunca dá pra saber quando ele está falando sério ou não..." Yolei tinha acabado de lembrar que Davis não lhe contara qual pretexto dera aos pais para sair de casa por algum tempo.Claro, até isso teria que ficar por conta dela."O que ele me disse, na verdade..." Momoe e Chizuru esperavam, pacientemente."É que precisava só dar um tempo de casa... não sei, acho que o sucesso no futebolsubiu à cabeça e ele está tendo algum tipo de crise existencial..." Afirmou a digi-escolhida, fingindo dar de ombros.

"Hum..." Murmurou Chizuru, deixando Yolei incerta à respeito do sucesso da mentira deslavada que acabara de contar.

"Mas ele poderia ter ido para a casa do Ichijoji,não poderia?Quer dizer,eles são melhores amigos um do outro,não é?"

Yolei deu um sorriso apagado ao fitar Momoe.A jovem sempre tinha essa mania incrivelmente inoportuna de resgatar um assunto comprometedor que já parecia resolvido.

"Pois é... mas não deu porquê o pai do Ken detesta a bagunça que eles fazem quando Davis vai dormir na casa deles... imagina só se ele fosse morar lá!".

Yolei sorriu intimamente.Aquela era a maior de todas as mentiras.Porquê os pais de Ken simplesmente ADORAVAM o furacão que se instalava em seu apartamento quando Davis aparecia por lá!

"Eu não imaginava que o Ken fosse bagunceiro..." Observou Chizuru, à esmo.Momoe deu uma risadinha.

"Ele não é".Garantiu Yolei, meneando a cabeça."Ele é um doce de pessoa, em todos os aspectos. Mas o Davis pode contagiar as pessoas, se é que vocês me entendem. O Ken se diverte quando está com ele, e acaba entrando no jogo".

"Ele se diverte quando está com você também?" Perguntou Momoe, de chofre, atraindo a atenção das outras irmãs.Já havia uma pilha de pães cortados sobre a bandeja.

Yolei ficou calada por alguns instantes.Depois, deu de ombros, ligeiramente confusa."Ah... eu acho que sim, né? Eu nunca perguntei...".

Chizuru pareceu não dar grande importância ao assunto.Apanhou a bandeja e saiu da cozinha, dizendo que era melhor arrumarem logo a mesa.

Yolei se aproximou do fogão, e examinou o conteúdo da panela, mexendo-o com uma colher.Momoe parou ao lado da irmã, fitando-a como quem não queria nada...

"Yolei, eu vou te perguntar uma coisa e quero que você seja sincera com a sua irmã!".

"A sinceridade, além da capacidade de dar amor à quem quer que precise,é uma das minhas principais características."Respondeu a Inoue mais nova,afetando arrogância.

Momoe sorriu.

"Você gostava do Ichijoji, não gostava?".

Yolei fitou a irmã, surpresa."O quê?".

"Você... há algum tempo atrás. Antes de namorar Seiya Utada.Gostava do Ichijoji?Romanticamente falando?".

Yolei parou de mexer a colher, mas seu olhar se intensificou.O molho vermelho continuava fumegando dentro da panela.Era o único som que se ouvia no recinto.

"Porquê você está me perguntando uma coisa dessas? Você ficou louca?".

"Nossa!" Protestou Momoe, ligeiramente sobressaltada pelo tom com que a irmã lhe falara."Não precisava gritar comigo! Foi uma pergunta simples...".

Yolei,ao contrário,não parecia ter visto nada de simples naquela questão.Toda a cor lhe fugira do rosto no exato momento em que Momoe repetira a pergunta.Agora suas faces estavam visivelmente rubras.Seu coração disparou, e a garota sentiu um espasmo de irritação que não conseguia explicar.

Momoe ajeitou seus óculos, que começavam a escorregar nariz abaixo.Yolei parecia absolutamente furiosa.

"Eu gosto do Ken. Como amigo. Da mesma forma que gosto do Davis, do Cody e do TK! E pra dizer a verdade, eu nunca vi e nunca verei a menor diferença entre eles!".

Momoe ergueu as sobrancelhas diante do modo frio e ríspido com que Yolei falara.

"Puxa... desculpe... eu não imaginava que falar nesse rapaz a deixaria tão nervosa".Disse Momoe, usando realmente de sinceridade para com a outra.

"Falar nele não me deixa nervosa".

Momoe sorriu, cheia de condescendência, e começou a alisar os longos cabelos violeta da irmã.

"Agora você não tem mais o Utada para te perturbar...".

"Mas logo vou arrumar alguém que me perturbe ainda mais, você vai ver!" Disse Yolei, fazendo um enorme esforço para tentar manifestar seu usual bom-humor.Mas era quase impossível.Aquela estúpida e insólitapergunta de sua irmã a irritara profundamente!

"Claro que vai... não é à toa que você é a irmã mais bonita!".

As duas irmãs riram juntas,embora Yolei o fizesse de má vontade.Chizuru entrou novamente.

"Já está pronto? Aqueles dois vão me deixar louca à qualquer momento!"

"Já... vamos comer".Sentenciou Momoe.

"É... vamos!" Yolei fez coro com uma voz animada, mas seus olhos pareciam subitamente muito quietos e sem brilho.

Momoe observava a caçula da família se afastar._Minha irmã gosta do namorado da melhor amiga...que situação mais conflitante..._

E dando um longo suspiro de resignação, foi se juntar aos demais.

* * *

Agora sim o fic está um pouco mais longo!Resolvi postar assim porquê não quero deixar vocês esperando!Acho que não está ficando muito chato, né?

Agradecimento básico, mas necessário e feito com muito prazer:

**Vídeo-Girl Ai: **Obrigada por me achar uma boa escritora, você também é maravilhosa!Amei a sua estória sobre a perda de memória da Sora!Ah, e muito obrigada por não gostar da Kari também!Não consigo ir com a cara dela tanto quanto você.Beijos!

Parte IV em breve!Nela,finalmente vamos saber qual a surpresa da Kari...e se o Ken vai mostrar que é o cara mesmo,he he he!


	5. Parte IV

**...Last Mission...**

_Parte IV_

Momoe observava a caçula da família se afastar._Minha irmã gosta do namorado da melhor amiga...que situação mais conflitante..._

E dando um longo suspiro de resignação, foi se juntar aos demais.Naquele exato momento, Momoe Inoue não era capaz de sequer imaginar o quanto Ken Ichijoji estava desesperadamente enredado em sua própria situação conflitante.

Não estava com a menor vontade de tocar no Rondelli de Mussarela ao Sugo que Kari fizera especialmente para ele.Tudo o que se limitara a fazer foi ouvir com intocável atenção à tudo o que a namorada dizia.Enquanto ela tentava encontrar um assunto sobre o qual ele estivesse disposto a conversar, Ken mexia os pés nervosamente embaixo da mesa.A comida esfriara, mas o rapaz continuou comendo um pedacinho aqui e outro ali, decidido a não permitir que a moça notasse seu estranho se isso fosse adiantar...

"Ken, tem alguma coisa errada?".

Ele tinha acabado de colocar mais um fragmento da massa em sua boca, quando levantou os olhos para Kari.Ela tomara um gole de suco, e o fitava serenamente.

De repente, Ken engasgou.Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas na medida em que a falta de ar o acometia.Antes que Kari pudesse chegar até ele, o rapaz se levantara e correra até a sala, onde começou a tossir sem parar.

Mesmo naquela situação sufocante, Ken ainda pôs a mão sobre a boca, num ímpeto de tentar manter um mínimo de sua educação e postura usuais.Encolheu os ombros enquanto seu corpo era sacudido pela tosse violenta.Ainda podia sentir Kari batendo suavemente em suas costas quando caiu sentado no sofá.

"Você está bem?".

Ela sentou-se diante dele, colocando as mãos em seus ombros.Os olhos de Ken estavam muito vermelhos.

"Eu estou sim... desculpe por isso".Respondeu, ainda um pouco ofegante.

"Não tem do que se desculpar, não se preocupe".

Ken suspirou, e recostou-se contra a superfície macia.Os dois tiveram um bom momento de paz e silêncio.Kari o fitava gentilmente, até flexionar os dedos de uma forma urgente.

O olhar do rapaz, que já recuperara totalmente o controle, estava perdido, naquele mesmo lugar com o qual Kari não tinha a menor familiaridade, ao qual ela achava que nunca seria capaz de chegar...

_Eu queria tanto saber o que acontece com você, Ken..._Pensou a garota, fitando durante breves momentos o modo como seus cabelos volumosos, poucos centímetros acima dos ombros, emolduravam seu rosto, e o brilho pacífico e ao mesmo tempo tão perturbador de seus olhos.

Ken estava se preparando para dizer à Kari tudo o que deveria dizer,da forma mais delicada e coerente possível,quando sentiu uma de suas mãos macias acariciar-lhe timidamente os cabelos.

Surpreso, ele se voltou para ela.Sentiu o peito apertado de tanto remorso._Será que nós ainda poderemos ser amigos?O que será que os outros vão achar disso?_

"Ken..." Chamou Kari, suavemente, tentando mirar os olhos dele."Você... sabe que dia é hoje?".

O rapaz a fitou sem emoção.Não, ele não se lembrava que dia era hoje.

"Er... lembro. Lembro sim, claro que lembro. Kari,eu gostei muito do jantar,foi uma surpresa linda,mas..."

"Ken".Ela o interrompeu.Sua voz e expressão denunciavam mais que gentileza.Ela tentava ser firme, mas era como guiar um barco num mar de nervosismo em dia de tempestade.Kari respirou fundo, e baixou o rosto.

"Não era essa a surpresa...".

Ichijoji ergueu ligeiramente uma sobrancelha."Não?".

Kari levantou o rosto.Estava muito corada.Seu sorriso gentil vacilou pela primeira vez.

"Como hoje é uma data muito especial... e eu gosto muito de você... eu pensei que... bom... certas coisas na vida têm o seu tempo certo para acontecer... e eu acho que... bem, que nós já tivemos tempo o suficiente para...".

Kari não conseguiu completar a frase, mas um pequeno sorriso sem graça deu à Ken uma boa pista sobre do que estavam falando...ou melhor,sobre o que ela queria.

"Kari, eu..." Ken interrompeu à si mesmo,quase que petrificado_."Era só o que faltava! Eu não acredito!"._

A garota o fitou mais uma vez, só que de um jeito muito singelo, com um toque simples de intensidade.Mas a doçura dos olhos de Kari, e a candura de seu sorriso, ao invés de enternecê-lo ou seduzi-lo, só fez com que ele tivesse mais vontade ainda de desaparecer dali.

Kari ergueu os braços vagarosamente.Por um instante, seu olhar recaiu sobre seus próprios pés, mas quase em seguida voltaram a perscrutar os olhos dele...Ken sentiu os braços delicados da namorada em volta do pescoço.A distância entre os dois olhares ia se tornando cada vez menor.Kari acabara de fechar os olhos, sentindo o perfume do rapaz, ao passo em que ele podia sentir o dela bem debaixo do nariz...

"Não".

Ela ficou quase alheia ao par de mãos que seguraram seus ombros e a mantiveram imóvel.Mas abriu os olhos de uma só vez, diante de uma expressão indescritível estampada no rosto de Ken...ela não era rapaz de dizer se ele estava nervoso,confuso ou o quer quer que fosse.

Na verdade ele já estava decidido.Aquela estória ia ter fim naquela mesma noite, naquele exato momento.As coisas haviam chegado num ponto em que era impossível continuar fingindo!

"Eu sei, desculpe, eu me precipitei".Disse ela, afastando-se dele subitamente."Eu deveria ter conversado com você primeiro".

"Eu é quem deveria ter falado com você" Retrucou, endireitando o corpo.

Kari viu Ken assumir uma postura séria e atenciosa.Supôs que ele teria algo muito importante a lhe dizer, mas não se mexeu ou falou.Apenas ficou esperando.

"Kari... eu acho que você não se precipitou... sabe... er...querer isso...que você quer...é..."Ele engoliu em seco."É muito natural... mas... eu não quero. Eu não posso".

Ken reprimiu qualquer demonstração de fixando seu olhar na figura dela, muito concentrado.Desejava explicar a situação, pedir desculpas mil vezes se fosse preciso.Não queria deixar mágoa.Queria manter a amizade e o respeito que sempre existira entre eles._"Será que eu fui contundente demais?"._

Ela não pareceu desapontada.Muito pelo contrário.Uma expressão compreensiva de concordância tomou seu rosto.Ela assentiu polidamente.

"Claro, eu compreendo. Ainda é muito cedo para você".

Ken sentiu um sensível aumento em seu grau de apreensão._Não foi o suficiente para que ela entendesse...claro, seu burro,ela é esperta mas não tem a obrigação de adivinhar o que você está pensando!_

"Kari...o que eu quero dizer é que..."

Ela aguardava.O que mais lancinava Ken era justamente isso, essa atitude generosa.Ela era paciente, esperava, ouvia, na tentativa de compreender e tornar tudo mais fácil para os outros._"Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei esse namoro? Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso ia acabar mal!"._

Na época, desiludido e chateado, Ken achou que poderia vir a gostar realmente da amável Kari.Não da forma como gostava da temperamental Yolei, mas ao menos pensou que seria capaz de esquecê-la e concentrar-se na outra, com quem de certa forma tinha mais em comum...mas seus sentimentos o levaram a falhar miseravelmente.

"... Eu acho melhor nós terminamos".

Ele baixou os olhos durante alguns instantes.Seus dedos entrelaçaram-se uns nos outros, enquanto esperava alguma reação.Sentiu-se melhor, repentinamente.Não que estivesse de todo confortável...na verdade,ainda estava muito constrangido.

"Porquê?".

Ken levantou o olhar.Os lábios de Kari estavam entreabertos.O rapaz não teve nada mais a fazer a não ser demonstrar alguma consternação.Não houve uma única palavra entre os dois durante alguns momentos.A garota o fitava com silenciosa angústia, talvez tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.Ele, por outro lado, parecia calmo, mas ainda assim, muito sério e concentrado.

Kari se achava entorpecida pelo choque de estar, num momento, jantando à luz de velas com o namorado,e no outro,estar sendo dispensada por ele.

"Você não gosta de mim, não é?".

"Não se trata disso, eu...".

"Não, Ken. Você não gosta de mim".Declarou a moça, num tom pesaroso.Mas até mesmo sua tristeza parecia carregada de serenidade."Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Você gosta de mim, mas... não do jeito que eu esperava. Você não está apaixonado por mim... nunca esteve...".

Ken fitou Kari como se de repente tivesse perdido o fôlego e não houvesse jeito de recuperá-lo."Eu... eu nem sei o que dizer sobre isso... a única coisa que eu sei é que... é que eu não queria magoar você... isso é um clichê muito cínico... mas é o que eu sinto de verdade".

"Eu acho que só agora você está assumindo tudo o que sente de verdade, não é?".

Ela não o estava acusando.Apenas fazia uma constatação, com muita seriedade.

"Você nunca demonstrou estar feliz durante todo esse tempo em que nós namoramos... eu achei que talvez fosse por você ser muito reservado... mas agora eu estou vendo que não era nada disso".

Kari fechou os olhos e passou a mão sobre suas pálpebras delicadamente.Quando os abriu, as pupilas de cor castanha pareciam estar derretendo, mas nem uma única lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

"Porquê você aceitou, Ken? Mesmo sem gostar de mim?" Indagou, suavemente.

"Eu gosto de você".Declarou o rapaz, com firmeza."Eu só... é que eu não estou apaixonado por você, entende?" Disse, em voz baixa."Eu tentei, mas... eu não consegui. Não por culpa sua. É que... eu...".

Ken se conteve.Até a sinceridade, às vezes, tinha de ter um limite.Agora não parecia ser o momento para dizer à Kari que estava interessado em outra pessoa.Definitivamente não era.

"Você não precisa usar esse clichê também, Ken... eu sei que você gosta de mim... que você gosta da minha companhia...".

"Kari...".

"Eu acredito realmente nisso. Você só... você só não me quer... do jeito que eu quero você".

Ken finalmente relaxou.O inevitável tinha acontecido.E foi melhor assim.

"Eu só quero saber... porquê? Porquê você aceitou levar isso adiante? O que significou para você esses meses em que nós ficamos juntos?".

Ken deu um sorriso repleto de melancolia."Foi muito bom. Você é maravilhosa. Mas...eu não quero mais mentir para você."

"Então não minta mais. Por favor".

Ken fitou Kari sem emoção.Não viu mais a tristeza nem a perplexidade em seu semblante.Parecia que estava esperando alguma coisa dele, e estava determinada a agüentar o que tivesse de agüentar._Ela quer saber de qualquer jeito.Não posso negar isso à ela. _

"Tem uma pessoa de quem eu gosto muito..." O rapaz se esforçou para não desviar os olhos de Kari.Depois de tanta falsidade, queria que ela voltasse a ter pelo menos o mínimo da confiança que costumava ter nele, e que agora deve ter perdido."Nunca houve nada entre nós... talvez pudesse ter acontecido, mas por culpa minha nunca aconteceu... a verdade é que eu sou um covarde. Eu continuo ferindo as pessoas, continuo ferindo à mim mesmo...agora eu feri você...e essa pessoa de quem eu estou falando...ela talvez nem queira saber de mim...só que eu não consigo mais viver nessa farsa."

Os olhos de Kari continham um brilho líquido, que tremulava calmamente.Mas ela manteria o controle até o fim.

"Você teve medo de chegar perto dela? Porquê?".

Ken sarcasmo, com tristeza, e com uma raiva patética de si mesmo.

"Quando era o Imperador Digimon, eu costumava brincar com tudo à minha volta... quando recuperei a consciência, pareceu que eu tinha me perdido, porquê tudo ao meu redor parecia novo... eu tinha de descobrir as pessoas, descobrir um jeito de corrigir os meus erros... tinha de descobrir quem eu era na verdade. Mas tem certos sentimentos para os quais eu me fechei, porquê não sabia realmente como lidar com eles... e quando descobri, era tarde demais".

"E agora isso mudou...".

Ken assentiu.Nesse momento, ele se levantou e foi se ajoelhar diante de Kari.

"Eu queria tentar consertar mais esse mal que fiz...".

"Todos tem o direito de se enganar, Ken".Respondeu a moça, com neutralidade."Eu não vou exigir nada. E desejo também que você tenha muita sorte. De verdade".

O rapaz não se surpreendeu ao ouvir essas palavras.Não poderia se esperar outra atitude de Kari.Fitando-a com gratidão e ternura, ele tomou as mãos dela entre as suas, e as beijou, respeitosamente.

"É melhor você ir agora, Ken...".

"Tudo bem".Ele murmurou."Tchau".

Ichijoji ficou de pé, e se afastou.Ao ouvir o som da porta se fechando, Kari deitou de lado sobre o sofá, descansando a cabeça sobre os braços.Só então permitiu que as primeiras lágrimas caíssem.

* * *

U-HUUU!Até que enfim eu terminei a parte IV!

Pé na bunda sensível esse,huahuahua!

Vocês não tem idéia do quanto foi difícil escrever esse break-up deles!Tomara que tenha ficado bom, mas isso só vocês podem me dizer.

Eu tive muita dificuldade para retratar a personalidade da Kari!O que vocês acharam, é ela mesma que está aí ou eu viajei legal?E o Ken?Acho que ele não ficou parecendo canalha, naum, é só imaginação minha, eu espero!

Vou continuar escrevendo bravamente!Meu público é pequeno, mas é de qualidade (Esse vai ser o meu lema a partir de agora!).

Parte V vindo aí!Agora que o pepino com a Kari já está resolvido, Ken vai ter de descascar um verdadeiro abacaxi, he he he.Vou ver também se coloco um pouco de ação.Já está mais do que na hora!

Beijos para todos!


	6. Parte V

**...Last Mission...**

_Parte V_

Cody Hida guardou o Shinai em sua mochila, pendurando-a então num ombro só.Olhou ao redor.Poderia treinar em qualquer outra academia que fosse.Mas, curiosamente, só conseguia se sentir inspirado no dojo da academia de polícia.

Não havia ninguém no pátio do prédio, mas todas as luzes em seu interior estavam acesas.Ele cruzou os portões e atravessou a rua iluminada.

Caminhava tranqüilamente pela calçada, em meio à poucos transeuntes.As ruas de Odaiba geralmente eram muito calmas àquela hora.Bem, somente as ruas principais, porquê em certos pontos obscuros se escondiam surpresas muito desagradáveis...

Ultimamente vinham aparecendo muitas aglomerações de jovens vagabundos que, sem nada melhor para fazer, e ainda não muito preocupados com o futuro, dedicavam seu precioso tempo a encher a cara e arrumar brigas com quem passasse por perto.Claro que alguns deles faziam questão absoluta de estarem sóbrios para promover o caos de forma mais organizada, e agora, certas ruas paralelas do distrito de Odaiba haviam se tornado meio que pontos de encontro desses elementos.

Cody reconhecia alguns colegas de escola entre os baderneiros.Também sempre chegavam aos seus ouvidos algumas estórias das peripécias das gangues, como depredação de seus bares favoritos após memoráveis bebedeiras e discreto consumo de drogas nos banheiros dos metrôs e shoppings.

Toda essa situação incomodava profundamente o jovem rapaz.Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia entender qual o objetivo daquela gente em tornar a própria vida um lixo.O que de engraçado achavam que havia em, por exemplo, perturbar o sossego dos estudantes não-envolvidos, esfregando canivetes junto aos seus narizes, atirando-lhes garrafas vazias contra as costas, ou pior, perseguindo-os pelas ruas em bandos, apenas por diversão.

O jovem Hida franziu o cenho, levemente irritado ao recordar a primeira vez em que se viu envolvido no circo de selvageria que se instalara entre os adolescentes do distrito: um pobre garoto, estudante do 3º ano do Ginásio, tivera o azar de atrair a antipatia de dois daqueles indivíduos problemáticos.Sob perseguição constante, o rapaz desistira de ir à escola e até deixara de sair à rua, achando que o fato de não estar maculando o sagrado território da dupla, em pouco tempo, o colocaria fora de perigo.Numa certa noite, porém, ficou aterrorizado ao descobrir que as coisas não acabariam tão bem quanto ele esperava: os dois tentaram invadir sua casa, aproveitando a ausência de seus pais.Se Cody não estivesse lá, tentando convencê-lo a delatar seus perseguidores, provavelmente o garoto teria tido a pior noite de sua vida...

Entre os propósitos da prática do Kendo estão o cultivo de um espírito vigoroso, e a promoção da paz e da prosperidade entre as pessoas.Mas naquela noite, Cody Hida fizera uso daquela arte para surrar uma certa dupla de cretinos o suficiente para convencê-los de que invadir a casa alheia com o intuito de agredir alguém não era uma boa idéia.

Desde esse dia, passara a ter de dar uma lição em dois ou três encrenqueiros de vez em quando.Seu status atual na comunidade não era, pelo menos não ao seu ver, nem um pouco animador.Para a maioria, ele era o justiceiro sensato e gentil, muito digno de admiração e respeito.Para os seus desafetos, não passava de um moleque metidinho que gostava de bancar o escroto, mas que ia se ferrar qualquer dia desses.

Então, mais uma oportunidade para que a 'profecia' das gangues se realizasse aconteceu...

Cody tinha acabado de dobrar uma esquina quando deu de cara com Tasuki, um projeto de gângster dos mais sórdidos, alto, de cabelos ruivos e olhos escuros.Ele estava acompanhado de mais três rapazes, sendo que um deles o digiescolhido já conhecia perfeitamente: era Seiya Utada, o ex-namorado de Yolei.

Utada tinha uma ótima aparência, ao contrário de seus acompanhantes.Enquanto os outros estavam vestidos com desleixo, e pareciam envoltos por uma indefectível aura de descrédito e cinismo, ele vestia uma combinação elegante de roupas bem cuidadas, cheias de estilo.Seus cabelos castanho-loiros estavam simplesmente penteados, e os olhos verde-claros exibiam seu característico brilho sereno.

Cody achou aquilo muito estranho, mas procurou não demonstrar.Seiya Utada era conhecido não só por ser um estudante exemplar e um exímio jogador de basquete.Seu temperamento explosivo e seus modos violentos também eram bastante populares entre os colegas.Mas nunca soubera que ele andava em companhia de membros de gangue, principalmente de Tasuki, que era um dos mais ordinários líderes da barra-pesada de Odaiba.

"Cody".Disse Seiya Utada, à guisa de cumprimento.A inflexão de sua voz era incrivelmente polida e suave."Chega mais".

Utada lhe fizera um gesto ameno, mas os olhares que recebeu dos demais eram decididamente hostis.Tasuki era o que tinha o olhar mais penetrante, e bem mais ameaçador.

Ao mesmo tempo em que desejava evitar qualquer conflito, também não poderia dobrar de costas e fingir que eles não estavam ali. Aproximou-se do pequeno grupo, mas parou à uma distância que julgou segura,de modo que pudesse ficar em frente aos quatro rapazes.

Tasuki estava recostado contra um poste, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, um cigarro aceso no canto dos lábios.Seiya estava de pé, diante dele, e o restante estava sentado, sobre a grade de proteção que separava a rua e a calçada.

"Como vai? Andando sozinho na rua à essa hora?"Seiya mal conteve um sorriso.Os dois que estavam sentados ainda olhavam fixamente para Cody, mas Tasuki parecia interessado agora numa das lâmpadas que iluminavam a rua.

"Eu acabei de sair do meu treino de Kendo".Respondeu Cody,em voz baixa,evitando olhar para os outros três.Não adiantava cumprimentar ou ser simpático.Aquelas pessoas não estavam interessadas em civilidade.Na verdade, Cody achava que estavam interessadas em absolutamente nada.

"Ah, é verdade..." Observou Seiya, com suave simpatia."Você treina na academia de polícia, não é? O pai dele era um dos melhores tiras dessa cidade...".

Cody não manifestou qualquer tipo de contentamento com o elogio.Sabia que aquele tom polido com que Seiya falava com os outros era um truque discretamente mordaz, um deboche típico de um profissional do o jovem Utada o bastante para saber exatamente o que ele estava fazendo: atirando na cara de Tasuki que ele era um fracassado, incapaz de amedrontar um garoto de 14 anos que os enfrentava sozinho, usando apenas uma espada de bambú.

"Bom, eu já vou indo, Seiya".Declarou Cody, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça."Boa-noite".

"Espera aí, cara...".

Cody se voltou para eles de imediato.Um dos rapazes que estavam sentados falara com ele.Tasuki deu uma longa tragada no cigarro e soltou a fumaça sobre o que estava mais próximo.Seiya fez uma educada (e discretamente desdenhosa) careta, e abanou o ar à sua volta.

"Sim?".

"Como é que vai a namorada doida do chefão aqui?".

Cody viu que ele olhava com malícia para Seiya, que por sua vez, não se alterou.O rapaz até sorriu para o autor da pergunta-piadinha, fazendo o terceiro rapaz dar uma risada rouca.Tasuki prestava muita atenção aos três, momentaneamente esquecido de Cody.

De repente, o cigarro escapou de seus lábios, ao passo em que ele saltara para o franziu o cenho e também pareceu muito surpreso, mas não se moveu.

Seiya Utada, até então muito calmo e gentil, havia erguido a perna tão rápido que Cody mal tinha podido acompanhar o movimento.O lado de seu pé bateu violentamente contra uma das faces do rapaz que se dirigira ao digiescolhido, arrancando-o do assento improvisado e fazendo com que ele caísse de cara no asfalto.

O outro rapaz correu para junto de Tasuki.O que fora atingido pelo golpe surpreendente de Seiya continuava cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, gemendo de dor e se contorcendo.

"Cody, não me leve a mal." O garoto, muito sério, olhou para Utada, que permanecia tão sereno quanto antes."Mas é que eu sou completamente apaixonado por aquela sua amiga cabeça-dura, e não admito que a ofendam. Sabia que hoje ela até me deu um soco na cara e me expulsou aos gritos da casa dela? Mas mesmo assim, eu não consigo sentir raiva... ah, eu adoro aquela garota... ela vai sempre ser a minha gata!".

Seiya riu com descontração, passando os dedos através dos cabelos ao lançar um breve olhar sobre o rapaz em quem batera, antes de fitar Cody.

"Ela me disse que vocês terminaram".Disse o garoto, secamente.Seiya contraiu o rosto, em uma expressão jocosa de surpresa, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir uma piada interessante, mas muito esquisita.

"De onde você tirou essa idéia?".

"Ela me disse".

"Oh... tsc... sabe, Cody, talvez esse seja o único defeito da minha gatinha... ela não é muito discreta... quero dizer, não se deve sair por aí dizendo coisas que ainda não foram bem decididas...".

"A Yolei foi muito clara quando disse que não queria mais nada com você, Seiya. Eu espero que você saiba respeitar a vontade dela".

Repentinamente, os olhos de Seiya mudaram.Esse detalhe poderia ser imperceptível à qualquer pessoa,mas não ao extremamente observador Cody Hida.O rapaz não parecia mais sereno e brincalhão.Sua atitude parecia mais atrevida e irônica.Ele cruzou os braços e sorriu de forma desagradável.

"Eu vou clarear as idéias da minha namorada... e as suas também, qualquer hora dessas".

Ao dizer isso, Seiya apontou o dedo indicador para Cody, erguendo também o polegar, e imitou o som de um tiro com a boca.Deu uma piscadela marota ao garoto, e juntou as mãos, curvando-se gentilmente diante dele.

"Vamos indo, caras".Ordenou, fria e monotonamente, aos demais rapazes.O que fora agredido por ele estava entre os dois companheiros, de cabeça baixa.O grupo se afastou rapidamente, sob o olhar de Cody, que só relaxou quando ele sumiu de vista.

"Yolei, no que você foi se meter...".Murmurou o garoto sem perceber que alguém se aproximava dele.

"Cody?".

O menino se virou e sorriu, ao se deparar com Ken Ichijoji.

**000**

Após o jantar,os irmãos Inoue e Davis Motomiya tinham se dispersado:Momoe estava ao telefone,conversando com o namorado;Chizuru,em seu quarto,deitada na cama,lia com muito interesse uma revista;Mantarou testava uma nova marca de gel em seus cabelos,diante do espelho do banheiro;Davis continuava pregado na frente da televisão;e Yolei estava no quarto,penteando os cabelos.

De repente,lá na sala,o som da TV cessou.Yolei acabou de escovar suas longas mechas púrpura,e fitou o próprio rosto por um momento,refletido no espelho.Ainda bem que não estava sozinha naquela noite,por que se estivesse,com certeza sucumbiria à opressão da angústia.

Kari lhe confidenciara que estava pronta para dividir com Ken algo bem importante e íntimo,naquela mesma noite...e aquela revelação a deixara muito chateada.Não que ela ainda nutrisse alguma esperança em relação ao rapaz,de forma nenhuma!Mas é que ainda lhe restava a frustração.Ela descobriu que era doloroso refletir sobre algo que parecia se encaminhar do jeito que a pessoa desejava,e que então,gradativamente,mudara de direção,dando a entender que,desde o começo,tudo não passara de um engano.

Yolei e Ken foram,e ainda eram,amigos muito próximos.Mas uma coisa que ela sempre desejara nunca aconteceu.Dependia tudo exclusivamente dele,mas o sentimento,diante dos fatos,não fora recíproco.

"E a partir de hoje se tornou totalmente impensável..." Disse a moça,fitando o próprio reflexo como se procurasse ali uma reminiscência que pudesse lhe proporcionar algum consolo.Mas não viu nada,exceto um rosto em cuja superfície se abria aos poucos um sorriso maldoso e travesso.

"HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!"

"DAVIS!"

Yolei atirou a escova sobre a penteadeira,furiosa,encarando o reflexo intruso ao lado do seu.Davis entrara sorrateiramente,e se postara atrás dela.

"O que é que se tornou impensável?" Indagou o rapaz,em tom de troça."Deu pra falar sozinha agora?"

Motomiya já engendrava uma enxurrada de gracejos para atormentar Yolei,quando ela se voltou para ele,colocando as mãos nos quadris.Davis engoliu em seco,ao ver que a camisola verde-água que a amiga vestia,apesar de cobrir-lhe quase até os joelhos,tinha um bonito decote rendado e caía perfeitamente sobre as curvas suaves de seu corpo esguio.

"Davis!" Chamou Yolei,estalando os dedos debaixo do nariz dele.O garoto disse um 'Hã,ah sim',e examinou ávida e rapidamente a garota,dos pés até a cabeça._Os quadris dela não são tão largos quantos os da Ayu,deve ser por causa da altura...mas ela tem uns peitos_ _lindos,caramba!E,cara,olha só quanta perna,_pensou o rapaz,cujo raciocínio era muito eficiente quando se tratava daquele tipo de assunto.Davis então arriscou uma olhada para o espelho,e viu as costas de Yolei refletidas._É,e o traseiro dela tem um formato redondinho!_

"DAVIS!" Berrou Yolei,com extrema impaciência,sacudindo-o pelos ombros.

"AH!Ah,o quê que foi?"

"Porquê você tá aí,parado,me olhando desse jeito?"

"Jeito?Que jeito?"

Yolei crispou os lábios e franziu o cenho."Não é a toa que está atolado em problemas até o pescoço!Você não pensa em nada mesmo,Davis!Cai fora daqui,vai!"

"Ah,deixa eu ficar aqui!Eu não tô com sono ainda!Tá cedo pra gente ir dormir!"

Davis se deitou em um dos lados da cama,e descansou os braços atrás da cabeça."Eu fiquei contente que você tenha deixado aquele cara!"

Yolei fitou o nada por alguns instantes.Em seguida,deu um suspiro,sentou na beira da cama,e abraçou as pernas,olhando para Davis. "Não mais do que eu...droga,como eu perdi tempo com o Seiya...ele não é nada daquilo que eu imaginava..." A garota apoiou o queixo sobre os joelhos."Sabe,ele parecia tão gentil,tão calmo...".Os olhos de Yolei de repente adquiriram um brilho sonhador,como se uma boa mas distante lembrança tivesse vindo à tona."Até o jeito dele de falar,de se comportar...o jeito como ele ficava quieto,ouvindo as coisas que eu dizia...se parecia muito com uma pessoa...mas aí eu descobri que era tudo superficial...toda aquela amabilidade do Seiya é fachada,Davis...ele é um nojento."

Davis sentou-se e olhou atentamente para ela."Yolei,esse cara te fez alguma coisa?Se ele tiver feito eu vou..."

"Não.Ele não me fez nada...de muito grave.O que ele fez,fez aos poucos,cada dia foi uma decepção diferente.Não foi só ele quem me decepcionou...eu decepcionei também à mim mesma,sabe?Eu procurei nele uma pessoa...que ele,na verdade,não era."

Davis deu um tímido sorriso de condescendência."Ele te enganou,fingiu ser uma coisa que ele não era...não tinha como você saber...não foi sua culpa..."

Yolei sorriu,com leve desânimo."Foi sim,pelo menos em parte.Eu me enganei.Eu achei que podia ter,de alguma forma,uma coisa que eu sempre quis...mas que nunca foi minha...eu achei que tinha encontrado no Seiya uma pessoa que eu amo muito,entende?"

Davis recuou um pouco o tronco,piscando confuso."Como assim?Você não gostava do Utada?"

Yolei então se aproximou,sentando-se ao lado dele.Os dois agora estavam frente-a-frente,olhando um nos olhos do outro.

"Davis,eu não posso falar essas coisas pra ninguém,nem mesmo pra Kari!Eu só estou te contando isso porquê eu sei que você é um cabeça de vento e que isso vai morrer aqui mesmo!E também porquê eu não suporto mais guardar isso só comigo...o Hawkmon está tão longe...eu só tenho você com quem conversar."

"E os seus irmãos?"

"Eu já disse que quero que esse assunto morra aqui.E como você nunca pensa em nada,não pense mais nisso também."

"Que pessoa é essa que você estava procurando no Seiya?"

"Vamos jogar cartas." Decidiu a garota,apanhando um baralho na gaveta do criado-mudo.Ela começou a dividir as cartas,sob o olhar neutro de Davis.

"Ei,me diz quem é essa pessoa!"

Yolei levantou o rosto,e o fitou com extrema irritação.

"Você consegue ser inconveniente demais para alguém que nasceu sem cérebro,sabia?Olha aqui,se você ganhar três partidas seguidas,eu te conto quem é!"

A irritação deu lugar à uma atitude desafiadora e pretensiosa.Davis estreitou os olhos.

"Tomara que essa pessoa não seja eu,Yolei,porquê senão..."

"Eu sei...eu corro o risco de ter de passar o resto dos meus dias trancada num sanatório!Anda,você começa!"

Davis deu um pequeno sorriso vitorioso,antes de mostrar-lhe a língua."As damas primeiro!"

**000**

Ken concordara em acompanhar Cody até o prédio onde este morava.Ao longo do caminho,relatou ao amigo o que ocorrera durante o jantar romântico que Kari preparara para ele.

"Bom,finalmente você definiu a situação,Ken,isso é o que é mais importante...claro que os sentimentos da Kari também devem ser levados em consideração...mas pelo que você me contou,ela vai lidar muito bem com isso..."

Ken sacudiu a cabeça."Eu não tenho muita certeza disso..." Falou,suavemente."A Kari sempre se controla,sempre pensa nas outras pessoas em primeiro lugar...mas para isso,ela reprime o que sente,o que quer realmente...quer dizer,eu praticamente a enrolei durante meses!...sabe,pra dizer a verdade,eu preferiria que ela tivesse gritado e atirado coisas em cima de mim..."

Cody sorriu,divertido."Isso você pode deixar com a Yolei.Ela é muito boa em extravasar o que sente com a maior exuberância possível".

Ken riu."Ela é cheia de vida".E acrescentou,quase enlevado."Eu gosto".

"Certo,mas voltando à Kari...você acha mesmo que ela não vai ficar bem?"

"Não sei..." Ken pareceu ligeiramente preocupado."Eu sempre achei que a tristeza fosse como uma ferida aberta:sara mais rápido quando dói o quanto tiver de doer e cicatriza por etapas...a Kari se tranca muito em si mesma."

"Bem,com o tempo nós vamos descobrir se a sua teoria se aplica à Kari.Por enquanto eu vou ficar de olho nela."

"Acho que eu é quem deveria fazer isso,eu sou responsável por..."

"Você agora é responsável por recuperar o tempo que foi perdido,por sua culpa,diga-se de passagem." Observou Cody,do jeito que uma avó condescendente aconselha um neto à reparar um mal-feito."Agora que a Yolei finalmente está livre daquele sujeito desprezível,você tem de se aproximar dela.Mas não se esqueça,tem de ser gentilmente.Nem preciso dizer o porquê,não é?"

Ken assentiu, e sorriu para o amigo."É impressionante o modo como você lida com os sentimentos dos outros, Cody... você é bom assim com os seus também?"

"Os meus sentidos estão sempre em alerta, Ken. Eu sempre busco equilíbrio entre a razão e a emoção, uma jamais vai funcionar direito sem a outra. Por isso a sensibilidade e a sensatez precisam coexistir harmoniosamente".

Ken piscou, analisando a expressão compenetrada do jovem...era possível aquelas palavras saírem da boca de um menino de 14 anos?O rapaz de cabelos escuros riu suavemente.

Os dois entraram no prédio, e tomaram o elevador.Ao cruzarem o portal, e entrarem no andar onde ficava o apartamento de Cody, ouviram um pequeno tumulto no fim do corredor.

"O que é isso?" Indagou Ken, ouvindo vozes esganiçadas e gritos indignados.

Os dois amigos chegaram ao local da pequena confusão, que estava prestes a suscitar um incidente condominial de grandes proporções: Yolei atirara um maço de cartas na cara de Davis,que furioso,a acusava de ser uma 'ladra descarada'.Agora, o rapaz tentava entrar no apartamento dos Inoue, mas era impedido pelas mãos enérgicas de Yolei em seu peito, enquanto ela o condenava, em alto e bom som (tão alto e bom que logo o som das sirenes de uma viatura da polícia provavelmente se juntaria à ele) a dormir do lado de fora,sobre o tapete felpudo que enfeitava a entrada,como o 'cachorro desonesto' que ele era.

Cody e Ken se entreolharam, à princípio perplexos.Os dois voltaram a observar a briga patética entre Davis e Yolei com incredulidade, até Ken começar a rir e Cody revirar os olhos para o alto.

Yolei, que estivera tentando prender a cabeça de Davis entre a porta e o portal, deu um chute numa das canelas do líder dos novos digiescolhidos, e olhou para o lado, dando de cara com dois de seus melhores amigos.Davis agora pulava sobre uma perna só, uivando de dor e atribuindo uma série de adjetivos nada elogiosos à garota.

"Oi, Cody!" E olhou para Ken, um tanto surpresa."Er... oi... Ken?".

"Oi, Yolei".Ele sorriu, e só então a observou com mais atenção.Ela saíra para o corredor, e estava agora sobre o tapete onde Davis provavelmente dormiria aquela noite.

Ken engoliu em seco, um rubor incontrolável cobrindo-lhe a cara.Seu olhar havia descido, quase que involuntariamente,do rosto para o resto do corpo de Yolei, que tinha acabado de afastar para trás mechas de seus cabelos.

Cody, que fitava Ichijoji de soslaio, rapidamente pigarreou muito alto."Sensibilidade, sensatez, e harmonia, Ken... muita harmonia, por favor...".E voltou-se para a amiga."Yolei, isso não é jeito de você estar vestida aqui no corredor, o que os vizinhos vão pensar?".

Yolei piscou várias vezes e olhou para si mesma.Muito constrangida, cruzou os braços sobre o peito e se encolheu, dando um sorriso amarelo.

"Er, entrem, sejam bem-vindos!".

Mas ela não esperou pelos rapazes, e precipitou-se mais que depressa para dentro.

* * *

Huahuahua...a parte VI sai em breve e vai bombar!Ken vai se acertar com Yolei,ou será que ela é quem vai acertá-lo?

Muito cool esse tal deSeiya Utada,não?He he he!

Respeitável público,manifeste-se!


End file.
